lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the unofficial timeline of events that occur or are mentioned in The Lunar Chronicles. Second Era (S.E.) 1979 S.E. *The "Moon Treaty" is drafted by the United Nations, preventing fights over territories. ? S.E. *Centuries prior to World War IV, Luna was colonized by a small group of researchers from many different Earthen countries in order to further space research and exploration. *Sixty years after colonization, Luna is recognized as its own country—a republic—with numerous Earthen countries and cultures residing there. *Cyprus Blackburn is born. Became the first Lunar-born child. As a child, his DNA was damaged by prolonged exposure to ionizing radiation from cosmic rays. This DNA damage developed into what is known as the Lunar gene, enabling him to output and control bioelectricity to implant thoughts into other people's heads. He was able to use this power to convince people to elect him as leader and eventually turn the Republic of Luna into a monarchy.http://www.marissameyer.com/extras/lunar-extras/ Third Era (T.E.) ? T.E. *Dr. Erland's daughter, Crescent Moon, gets taken away and killed because she is a shell. 105 T.E. – 106 T.E. *Carswell Thorne is born. 107 T.E. *Scarlet Benoit is born on 17, August. 108 T.E. *Prince Kaito is born on 7, April. *Linh Pearl is born. *A shell managed to infiltrate a royal party and murder the king and queen of Luna, leaving their two daughters, Channary and Levana, the only recognized descendants of the royal bloodline. *Three months after the murder of the king and queen of Luna, Channary, now a queen, enacted the shell infanticide laws stating that any Lunars born as shells were to be promptly disposed of in order to protect the sanctity of their society. 109 T.E. *Linh Cinder is born on 29, November. *Princess Selene is born on 21, December. 111 T.E. *Linh Peony is born. 112 T.E. *A nursery fire kills Queen Channary and presumably Princess Selene, whom was three-years-old. *Levana becomes the Lunar Queen when her sister and niece die in a fire. 114 T.E. *Scarlet Benoit moves away from her father's home to live with her grandmother. 120 T.E. *At age eleven, Linh Cinder is adopted by Linh Garan and brought from Southern France to the Eastern Commonwealth. *Scarlet Benoit goes to visit her father in Paris, but returned home early because she couldn't stand her father. 125 T.E. – ? T.E. *Scarlet Benoit's grandmother is kidnapped by a gang. *Prince Kaito asks Linh Cinder to fix his android Nainsi, which he hints may have important classified information within. *Chang Sacha, a baker in the marketplace, shows signs of letumosis *Emperor Rikan dies from letumosis. *Prince Kaito becomes the Eastern Commonwealth's emperor. *Chang Sacha dies from letumosis. *Cure to letumosis is revealed by Queen Levana. *Linh Peony dies from letumosis. *Linh Adri has Linh Cinder taken away against her will to the palace for letumosis research. *Linh Cinder is discovered to be immune to letumosis. *Chang Sunto becomes ill with letumosis. *Dr. Erland gives Linh Cinder the cure to letumosis; she gives it to Chang Sunto, who then makes a full recovery. *Linh Cinder and Carswell Thorne break out of a prison. *Luc Benoit is killed by the Queen's Army. *Michelle Benoit is killed by Ran Kesley. *A massacre occurs in major cities in the Earthen Union by the Queen's Army. *Ran Kesley is killed by Ze'ev Kesley. *Jael is killed by Scarlet Benoit. *Emperor Kaito and Queen Levana become engaged. References Category:Events